


Trust

by ChrisWrites



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Clone Sex, F/F, First Time, god it's just filthy sin honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisWrites/pseuds/ChrisWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Carolnein amnesia continuity. After regaining her memories, Carol uses alchemy to age herself and Elfnein to adults permanently. Naturally, they do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> O k guys this was just supposed to be some toying around with the amnesia continuity, and instead it turned into an AU of the AU and my very first smutfic. I haven't even read lemons until deciding to write this so don't expect a masterpiece from a lewdmeister, but enough people wanted it that I'm posting.
> 
> Basic background for those who haven't seen it, Carol loses her memories, she softens up a lot, Elfnein warms up to her and they become girlfriends, and in here she gets her memories back (somehow) and picks up alchemy. Out of character for what happened over GX, but in character for this fanon sequel.
> 
> (May receive a proper title in the future)

Elfnein had put in countless hours into a big project with Carol, but still not as many hours as Carol herself had. Now that she had something to work on, she dedicated all of her free time to it. She was so focused she wasn’t even fazed by Elfnein’s teasing about how she used to do nothing but complain about the long hours Elfnein used to work without her.

But now they were finally done with the alchemical mechanisms that would allow them to artificially age their bodies permanently. Elfnein hadn’t meant for anything to come out Carol’s joke that she should return to using an adult body like she had in the past to be taken seriously as a scientist, but that quickly turned into a hypothesis and tests began within days.

Although Elfnein was skeptical at first, Carol had been responsible not just with her regained alchemy, but in avoiding repeating any atrocity she’d performed in the past, from massacre to simply losing her temper. The chance she was given to do something so big, and dangerous considering the theory behind it was tied to Daurdabla’s use, was a success, and as a reward for their labor, the two of them were standing face to face, significantly older than they were when they’d woken up in the morning.

“You look nice,” Carol said quietly, glancing away. Elfnein went to return the compliment, but one look at Carol froze her in place.

It had been long enough since Elfnein’s last flashback that she hoped that they were never happening again. Carol had been trying so hard to keep her temper in check and never do anything that could incite a fearful reaction, and had been more successful than either of them could have expected. But as long as Elfnein herself had been alive, an older Carol had only meant bad news.

“I knew this would be a mistake.” The look of concern was soft on her face, pulling Elfnein out of her stupor for long enough to get a grip on her emotions. This wasn’t a dangerous situation, Carol just wanted a body that wouldn’t get her patronized for stature alone despite being one of the world’s most capable minds. “I’m sure there’s a way to go back.”

“It’s okay,” she squeaked out, her own voice unfamiliar to her ears. “We’ve come this far, right?”

Carol’s brow furrowed, concerned, but she nodded. “I won’t do anything wrong, I promise.”

“I know you won’t, that’s why it’s okay. Let’s go back to the room.” With a smile, Elfnein turned and unlocked the door, throwing another brief glance back at Carol.

“We’re going to leave everything out?” She looked between the door and the mess of notes and equipment lying out.

“It can wait, no one else has access to this lab anyways.” Besides, she had a plan forming for how to get over the anxiety of seeing how she looked now. Elfnein let Carol pass her, and she took small steps outside into the hall.

Carol kept close to her, and the instant another person came into sight, she reached for Elfnein’s hand and gripped it tightly. Elfnein ran her thumb over her skin, wiggling her fingers to get a good feel of what had changed. It was still soft; being an unnatural growth, time hadn’t taken its toll on her skin.

The other workers all knew this experiment was underway, and Elfnein expected to be interrupted by questions on their way to privacy, but no one seemed to notice them. It was preferable like that, and she thanked her luck that it was a busy day and no one could spare more than a passing glance at anything other than their work.

It wasn’t until they made it into their room that Carol gave Elfnein some space to herself, pulling her to the bathroom mirror immediately after she kicked her shoes off before Elfnein had a chance to lock the door behind her. “You should see what you look like,” she said more confidently than anything she’d said between the lab and the bedroom.

Elfnein shared Carol’s face, but it was a totally different experience seeing herself in the mirror. The subtle differences in their faces were accentuated, albeit only slightly, and it was surreal seeing the mirror match her movements with a face she still couldn’t recognize as her own. Next to her, Carol looked at herself from every angle, eyes constantly flicking in Elfnein’s direction.

She watched Carol fulfill her curiosity for a few moments, engraving this innocent – and frankly cute – activity into her mind. Seeing her like this could be the first step in getting over such a harsh association, and it was time to take the next step.

“Carol?” she asked, drawing her attention to her.

“Hm?” She turned towards her, and before Carol could form a proper question, Elfnein pulled her close by the collar and brought their lips together. She learned those were still soft, as well.

It was brief, and Elfnein leaned back, letting go of her shirt to wrap her arms loosely around Carol’s shoulders. Carol looked stunned, and then confused and even a little pouty when she didn’t go back in for a second kiss yet. Elfnein gave her the explanation, “We should start getting used to these bodies, don’t you think?”

A surprised smile slowly reached Carol’s face, and she closed her eyes when Elfnein moved in again. She rested her lips against hers for a scant second before parting them and running her tongue across the crease of Carol’s lips, asking for an entrance that was immediately granted. Carol always wasted no time in letting her passion rise, going from zero to 60 in mere seconds; Elfnein had grown to love that enthusiasm.

Elfnein took a step back, keeping Carol held close and urging her to follow her without breaking the kiss. Staggering backwards towards the bed, they made slow progress towards it, Carol stepping on Elfnein’s toes as she tried to move faster than Elfnein was able and mumbling apologies into her mouth.

They reached it sooner than Elfnein thought she would, and when the back of her leg hit the mattress, she stumbled and fell onto it, dragging Carol down with her. She fell fully onto Elfnein, winding her and knocking their foreheads together painfully.

“Ow…” Elfnein mumbled as Carol groaned. She moved to prop herself up on an elbow as Elfnein rubbed her nose, ready to curse her luck if she’d already broken something in this brand-new body. It was sore, but she would manage.

Carol moved to get off of her, but Elfnein kept her in place with one arm wrapped around her and held a hand to the back of her head to bring her mouth down to hers. Without protest, Carol relaxed into her grip and pressed her full weight onto Elfnein, meeting her tongue again eagerly.

One of Carol’s hands trailed down Elfnein’s arm until she reached her own, tugging it from where it was finding its way into her hair so that she could take it for herself. The practiced and effortless interlacing of fingers took some feeling out as each of them was holding something that didn’t fit the way it used to. Carol’s other hand moved to Elfnein’s face, tracing the new shape of her jaw and cheek.

Elfnein broke it off again, turning her head slightly when Carol tried to follow her lips so that she would take the cue to stay back. And she did, tilting her head curiously with a gentle, pleased expression. “Is something wrong?”

She thought it would take time and effort to break the negative associations with what she was seeing, but all this time together must have prepared her. It was in that small action, Carol’s former cruel nature overwritten by her respecting Elfnein’s boundaries without argument and going so far as to check on her, that Elfnein found comfort.

“No,” Elfnein responded, and what was supposed to be a small smile turned wide and uncontrollable as warmth flooded her cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Carol’s fingertip traced Elfnein’s lower lip briefly, testing the waters before closing her mouth over hers again. Elfnein let her free hand wander further down Carol’s back, skimming her fingers across as much of the surface as she could, taking in every new dip and curve.

It was overwhelming in the best possible way, and Elfnein’s smile returned even as she tried to match the movements of Carol’s lips. Quickly, it became impossible to kiss as her mouth was stretched tight in a grin and she broke out into a giggle. “Sorry, sorry,” she managed to get out.

Unfazed, Carol leaned forward and whispered, “It’s fine,” breathily before nipping at the helix of her ear and moving downwards to toy with her earlobe. Elfnein practically squealed at the almost-ticklish sensation, smiling somehow wider and gripping Carol’s hand tighter.

Egged on, Carol moved just a little lower to the corner of her jaw, sucking at the skin lightly. Laughter made way for hard, heaving breaths cut short by remnants of titters as Carol continued, slowly working her way down her neck and leaving a wet trail glistening in her wake.

Elfnein gave a contented hum as control was taken from her, but she wasn’t able to relax without the thought crossing her mind that so recently, she couldn’t take this. Even though she trusted Carol to not intentionally hurt her, it was a physical and emotional impossibility to hand herself over to her completely. She’d had too deep a history of selfishness and practicality, running long enough that Elfnein’s mind hung on the impossibility that was Carol gently sliding her mouth over sensitive skin that had yet to be touched, fingers playing at her lips.

At the sound of giggling starting back up, Carol raised herself and pressed her forehead to Elfnein’s. “You’re happy,” she stated; Elfnein could have described her voice as cooing.

“Very.” Elfnein tilted her chin forward for a quick, chaste kiss. “It’s so different now from how it used to be.”

Carol’s expression fell, and she cast her gaze aside. “I’m sorry.”

“No, this is good.” Elfnein unlaced their fingers to stroke Carol’s hair soothingly, twirling locks around her fingertips and letting them bounce back into place. “I’m so proud of you.”

Carol exhaled and smiled, but it didn’t last long. “Are you sure it’s okay? I was-”

Elfnein silenced her with another light, brief kiss. “If it’s not okay, would that change that it happened?”

“But, well….”

“So it’s fine, because of how you are now.” Emboldening herself, Elfnein was really going to engrave into Carol how okay she was with being with her. Steadying her hands; taking slow, deliberate breaths; hoping her hammering heart wouldn’t betray her unease as she felt her way down Carol’s side, gripping her waist and slipping her trembling fingers under the hem of her shirt, to the divot of her spine.

Carol didn’t make a show of noticing Elfnein’s daring actions and wordlessly bringing her mouth to hers again, ever so softly biting down on Elfnein’s lower lip before slipping her tongue in. Elfnein forced her hand to travel upwards, dragging her nails along its path. She felt Carol shudder and press closer against her.

With no arguments or negative body language presented, Elfnein steeled herself and prepared to take a risk. She hesitated at first, tracing along the bottom of the band of Carol’s bra before settling at the middle. Taking either side of the clasp between her fingers, she scrunched it together before releasing it, and it went satisfyingly slack.

Elfnein managed to not recoil in fear when Carol jolted, making a conscious effort to trust that even if she rejected her, she wasn’t going to become needlessly aggressive. Carol broke the kiss without warning and pushed herself up with one arm, the other held protectively over her chest, assumedly keeping her loose bra in place. “What are…” she stammered, a tinge of pink flushing across her cheeks. “What-”

Pushing her luck a little further, Elfnein grabbed Carol by the arm she was using to support herself and yanked it in so that she could flip her and roll on top, straddling her by the waist. Carol grunted when she landed, taking a heaving breath and staring up at Elfnein with wide, questioning eyes. The corners of her lips tugged repeatedly, like she was restraining excitement.

“Are you okay?” Elfnein asked, then revised her question. “Is _this_ okay?”

“What about you?” Both of her arms were crossed over her chest, and she raised one to reach up and cup Elfnein’s cheek. “Are you sure?”

“Would I have done it if I wasn’t?” Now that she paused, facing the results and the reality of what she just did, shame crashed through her and she gave an embarrassed grimace. “But what about you?”

“I…are you _sure_?” Carol swallowed hard, eyes flicking between Elfnein’s face and somewhere below that. “What if…you used to be scared if I was too close, what if that happens again?”

Elfnein’s heart skipped and she smiled again; she knew that eventually this soaring feeling when shown consideration would fade as it became less new, but for now, she was going to enjoy basking in it. Besides, reaching a point where that level of comfort was so commonplace it was no longer special was special in its own way.

After a moment of consideration, Elfnein leaned down slowly, hand starting at Carol’s bangs and working down her face, down to her shoulder and continuing past. “It’s worth the risk. And I trust you.”

“Wait- wait,” Carol pulled back and shifted under her, and the instant her words registered, Elfnein practically leapt off her, moving towards the opposite end of the bed to give her space. Unfortunately for Carol, Elfnein was the only thing keeping her in place, and when she shifted, she was too close to the edge to stay grounded. Unfortunately for Elfnein, Carol reached for her when she began to tip off the side.

Elfnein was yanked forward by the wrist with little warning, but managed to catch herself before toppling onto Carol. She was belly-down on the mattress, looking over the edge down at Carol who had landed flat on her back and was still holding onto Elfnein. Her lightly-pained expression turned into a sulk, and she glowered up at Elfnein.

“Sorry,” Elfnein said, restricting her laughter but unable to keep the levity out of her voice. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Carol allowed her to pull her upright, but Elfnein noticed a hesitance when she reached a sitting position. Elfnein pressed down on her when she started to rise, asking that she not move yet.

“Not just about that, I mean when you asked me to stop.” She spoke quietly, absently squeezing Carol’s shoulder.

“Oh, that’s just because I thought I was going to fall off.” Her face turned a slightly darker shade of red.

“That’s all?” This time Elfnein did laugh, realizing just how wound up she was as well. “I guess you were right about that.”

“It’s not funny,” Carol complained, but she was smiling too.

“Let’s try again.” Elfnein sat up and pulled Carol to sit on the edge of the bed next to her, neither of them speaking or looking directly at the other. They _planned_ on continuing, but to just say they were going to and then actually do it…maybe that last slip-up was too much to recover from.

She was struck with an idea when she noticed Carol adjust the still-loose bra under her shirt, and relying on every single nerve in her body, asked, “Do you think you could get that off?” Carol’s eyes widened slightly, and Elfnein elaborated, “J-just the…bra, I mean….”

A pause, and Carol jerked her head in a short, noncommittal nod. She slid the bra straps down her arm and pulled it out through her collar before unceremoniously dropping it to the floor; Elfnein scooted behind her while she did this, and wrapped her arms fully around her.

“You can tell me to stop at any time,” Elfnein whispered, pulling her in as tightly as she could without feeling like she was going to crush her. Her mouth was dry, her lungs begged for more air, her stomach twisted, and she wasn’t sure if it was herself or Carol shaking. But somehow through that, she felt really happy.

With that moment for the both of them to mentally prepare, her anticipation peaked as she raised her trembling hands to Carol’s collar, feeling around her shirt. Her mouth settled at the nape of Carol’s neck, wetting the skin with her tongue and sucking lightly, while her hands fumbled with the top button. Finally, it came undone.

Carol laid against her, bedsheets bunched up in fists so tight her knuckles were white. Elfnein’s heart slammed against her chest, against Carol’s back, and after more fidgeting the second button was open. She whimpered as Elfnein moved to the third one.

It became easier to do as her confidence crept in, but she kept her pace slow, not wanting to push herself into it too quickly but especially not wanting to push Carol. For the first time, she was almost impossibly stiff, when ordinarily she’d melt right into Elfnein if she was within two feet of her. Elfnein tried to get her to unwind a little, alternatingly nipping and licking across the back collar of her shirt.

One last time, maybe for Carol’s sake but maybe just to reassure herself, she murmured, “Any time, we can stop.” She finished with the last few buttons, keeping eyes and ears out for any sign of discomfort. It was hard to read her for once, but Elfnein trusted that if she had any complaints, they would be expressed. Ever since losing her memories that day, Carol might have been the single worst person she knew at hiding her feelings.

Her shirt hung completely open, but Elfnein kept her in place, dragging her hand up Carol’s bare stomach as slowly as she could. A strong shiver ran through Carol when Elfnein’s hand reached the underside of her breast, drawing lines along the bottom. Carol’s breath hitched and she gulped loudly.

If Elfnein was going to keep delaying it waiting for a negative reaction, they weren’t going to get anywhere, and the buildup itself might become too much for one or both of them to take. Taking a large gulp of her own, Elfnein raised her hand to cup one of Carol’s breasts properly.

“ _Nn_ ,” she mumbled, letting out a sudden deep breath and breathing in just as hard. Elfnein moved her hand around in what she hoped was a stimulating way and pulled back one side of Carol’s shirt, letting it start to slip down her upper arm and baring a shoulder. Her mouth found it next, while her hand was now free to rest at Carol’s thigh, raising her skirt just enough that she could brush against bare skin. Carol released the sheets from her grip to rest a hand on top of Elfnein’s.

An underlying worry about her complete inexperience surfaced, realizing how much could go wrong; she knew she wouldn’t hurt her, but doing too little might be almost or just as unpleasant. In the silence of the room, Carol’s unsteady breathing was deafening. “Have you…done this before?” Elfnein asked, wondering if she had any expectations to meet, or perhaps if Carol had any guidance to offer.

“I don-” she gasped and jerked as Elfnein brushed a curious finger over her nipple, “don’t remember, no.” The tension was starting to noticeably leave her body and she began to relax into Elfnein’s embrace.

Elfnein hummed, feeling the increasing stiffness against the pad of her index finger. “It’s my first time, too.” They both knew that, but Elfnein didn’t want to leave her without a response. “I’m going to go a little further, is that okay?”

“Mm.” Carol nodded, fingers curling around Elfnein’s hand in a firm grip.

“You have to let go, I need that,” Elfnein instructed, lifting her hand. With visible reluctance, Carol withdrew, blindly feeling for Elfnein’s knee beside her. Elfnein reached for Carol’s chin, running a finger over her lips.

Elfnein pushed her fingertip between them and whispered, “Open your mouth.” Carol complied, and Elfnein entered, finding her tongue and running her fingers along the surface. Her jaw was quivering, and hot breath blew over Elfnein’s hand in short waves.

Carol’s mouth closed as she swallowed repeatedly, but she was careful to not bite down. Elfnein wasn’t sure if she was gulping nervously or just aroused, and kept the steady pace which seemed to be within her limit. Her fingers rolled around Carol’s tongue, drawing out a frustrated whining noise from her.

When her fingers were sufficiently wet, Elfnein removed them and quickly settled on Carol’s unattended breast before they dried off. Slick with saliva, they glided across the surface smoothly. Carol began to squirm in her grip, not to get away but staying very, very close to her.

“Hey,” Carol breathed out around a pant. “Elfnein?”

“Yeah?” She considered stopping to let Carol speak, but kept her hands in motion, massaging and rolling in a way that kept Carol unable to sit still.

“It’s not fair if it’s just me.” She gasped when Elfnein pinched a little. “I want to touch you, too.”

Elfnein gave a short laugh, the abrupt request catching her off guard. “No,” she said teasingly. “It’s my turn first.”

“Elfnei- _nnh_ -” Her whining was cut short when Elfnein pinched again and leaned up to bite her ear, scraping her teeth against the surface.

“You’re so impatient.” Not that this was unprecedented; but Elfnein was sure that the instant she let her go, Carol would be on her and have her undressed and writhing in seconds. She wanted to have a chance to try before that, even if part of her wanted to let her have what she wanted for that express purpose.

“And you’re- _ahh_.” Carol moaned softly when Elfnein moved one hand from her breast to her leg, slowly stroking the inside of her thigh and rising up her skirt.

“I’m what?” Elfnein moved her attention to the other side of Carol’s neck, running her hand down towards her knee when she felt her back arc, and then back up.

“You’re being mean.” She whimpered and her thigh began to twitch and flex under Elfnein’s grasp.

“Do you want me to stop?” Her hand froze its ascent towards questionable territory as she was struck with the worry that it was too far.

“N…no.” Carol put her hand on Elfnein’s forearm. “I want to do this with you.”

“Me too.” She placed a few gentle kisses anywhere she could reach. “I love you.”

“I lo- _ah_!” Carol practically shouted when Elfnein reached her panties, ghosting over it with a quaking hand.

“I know,” she answered, rubbing the fabric hesitantly, not sure where she should touch or how. No matter what she did, Carol pushed against her hand, spine arched and whole body wracked with shivers. Elfnein was aware of a discomfort in her own pants, but it wasn’t as important as what was at the front of her mind.

Elfnein’s own breathing was starting to deepen and she pressed her chest closer to Carol, craving the touch. Just listening to her, releasing a hushed moan every other heaving breath, was sending a series of shudders throughout her. The room was usually cool, but it was much, much warmer now than when they first entered.

The sound of her own pounding heart was competing in volume with Carol’s voice, and it was starting to distract her. She started feeling needy, like if Carol didn’t get her hands on her soon she was going to go insane. But she restrained herself and continued working against Carol, letting the noises she was causing motivate her.

Elfnein almost told Carol she was about to move a little further, but kept quiet, sure that announcing her actions would keep her from performing it. Carol’s panties were thoroughly damp, and Elfnein wasn’t sure if there was anywhere else to go if she stayed there. She moved her hand away just a little, back towards Carol’s thighs.

“Elfnein…” she sighed, keening growing in frequency and intensity, urging her forward with the rocking of her hips. And Elfnein did move forward, releasing her breast to slip under the waistband of her panties on either side, sliding them down to her knees. Carol wriggled and kicked them off while Elfnein moved back to where she was and felt along the wetness.

Carol tensed up immediately, back rigid and every muscle flexed tighter than when they’d started. Just as soon, Carol relaxed completely, collapsing into her and breathing even more irregularly than she was before. Her voice rose briefly, settling back to a more reasonable volume as Elfnein started moving again.

Along with the excitement of the action itself, Elfnein was surprised. She knew the ins and outs of human anatomy, and some of the theory behind sex, but the experience held more than what she’d known beforehand. One of those things was just how slippery Carol was, even more so than inside her mouth.

Elfnein wanted to say something to break up the dull roar that was Carol’s near-wheezing, but there wasn’t anything to be said. Her own labored breathing was muffled by Carol’s neck, and she went at it with her mouth more fervently as her neediness spiked again.

One finger went in easily, Carol throwing her head back against Elfnein’s shoulder and almost hitting her. Elfnein turned to kiss the side of her face repeatedly, still moving slowly and as gently as she could, easing the both of them into it. Carol’s directionless flailing turned into grinding against her hand as she scrabbled at the sheets.

At her enthusiasm, Elfnein tried a second, pushing it in at a prolonged pace in case of resistance. She watched Carol’s reactions as closely as she could, trying not to get distracted by her heaving chest or gaping mouth or the sweat beading on her forehead. What she could notice was that she seemed to be enjoying herself, showing not a single sign of pain or discomfort.

“I love you,” Elfnein repeated, breaking through what was becoming uninterrupted white noise. “So much.”

“I l- _nh-_ ” Carol gasped and squeezed her eyes shut. “I lov- _ah,_ love- _nn_ …”

“You what?” Elfnein found a surprising joy in watching her try and fail to keep herself together under her hand.

“D-” She gulped when Elfnein’s tongue found her throat. “Don’t te- _ahn_ , tease me.”

“Am I teasing you?” She definitely was; Elfnein slowed even further. “How?”

“ _Mm_.” Carol complained wordlessly, pushing herself even harder into Elfnein’s hand. “Please….”

“Hm?” If she could have slowed any more without being almost unmoving, she would have.

“Elfnein!” she snapped suddenly.

Elfnein flinched and drew her hand out, scrambling away before she even realized she was doing so. It had been some time since Carol last raised her voice to her, but this wasn’t her with the child’s voice Elfnein had adjusted to.

“Why’d you- oh.” Elfnein didn’t know what her face look like, but Carol’s expression fell from disappointment and lust to unsettled as soon as she saw her. “I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“It-” Elfnein choked up trying to tell her that she was fine, freezing in place, eyes locked with hers.

She backed off when Carol turned and moved towards her, but she closed in on Elfnein anyways, forcing her into a hug. “It’s just me, right now. I’m sorry.” Her words did soothe her, reminding her that things were different now.

“I know.” Elfnein buried her face into Carol’s shoulder, already starting to calm down with her this close. Amusement lightened her mood too, at how when she was afraid of Carol, her getting close always made things worse, but now being in her arms was the best comfort she could ask for.

She wanted to let go of Carol, but wasn’t ready to give up the solace provided by her embrace. If she let go now, it might happen again, even if Carol didn’t intend to scare her. If it happened again, she might not recover eventually.

“I’ll be good to go soon,” she promised. “Sorry.” Alongside her own growing, burning need, she felt bad for leaving Carol so suddenly. If she was starting to get uncomfortable from wanting, she couldn’t imagine how desperate Carol might be feeling.

“Don’t apologize, it’s my fault.” Carol nuzzled in closer as well, and Elfnein felt a small kiss against her jaw but nothing more. “I don’t want you to start again until you’re ready.”

That was what it took for Elfnein to be sure that they could continue. Even sitting in front of her, her bare chest against Elfnein, aroused and clinging onto her, she was showing rare patience and looking out for Elfnein first and foremost. There was nothing about the situation that could be improved beyond how good it was at the moment.

Elfnein leaned back and moved so that she could press her lips back to Carol’s, parting them with her tongue and inviting herself in. She told her through this action that she was ready and willing to keep going, and her hands moved to Carol’s hips.

Almost immediately, Carol’s hands were on her, flying up under the back of her shirt and yanking at her bra. She pulled it a little too tightly in her haste to release the clasp, but there was something adorable about her enthusiasm and the way she put all of her passion into every action. It didn’t take too long for it to fall away, anyways.

Carol’s hands moved to her front next, sliding upwards, up her stomach and over her breasts. Elfnein let go of Carol to lift her arms over her head, allowing her to slip her shirt and bra off in one motion. Carol tossed it to the side, off the bed or on Elfnein wasn’t sure, because she latched onto her in the same instance, taking her lips back and hands moving to her chest.

Elfnein yelped when Carol brushed over her nipples, staying on them and causing her to tremble from head to toe. She never imagined she could be so sensitive, and she deepened the kiss further, plunging her tongue to the back of Carol’s mouth.

Carol’s hands travelled from Elfnein’s chest to her back, drawing her even closer to her. Elfnein changed her grip to Carol's sides, drawing them down her waist and lower. Suddenly though, Carol's hands froze against her shoulder blades and she pulled away from the kiss.

"These are still there," she mumbled, a hand brushing over the skin. Elfnein had forgotten about it with all the work to do, and didn't even check. She looked down at where Carol was touching, pale, splotchy scars still scattered across the edge of her line of sight.

"I guess so," she said, putting a hand on top of Carol's. "They don't hurt though."

The sensation was different when she touched clear skin from when she touched scar tissue, electrifying when she brushed across the former and dulled along the latter. It was interesting though, and only made her hyper aware of how sensitive she was and much she wanted touched all over, soon.

A sudden wetness hit her leg, and she noticed a tearstain down Carol's cheek. "What's wrong?" Elfnein asked.

"I can get rid of these," she said with a shaky voice. "I can't erase what happened but I'm sure I can get rid of them."

Elfnein giggled again, quieting Carol with a kiss when she started to speak again. "It's fine, I don't mind."

"It's not-" Carol yelled, but stopped and lowered her voice. "It's not fine. I can never make up for it."

"It's _fine_ ," she insisted, drying Carol's cheeks. She left feather-light kisses along her face and neck. "I like them, anyways."

"But how?" Carol sniffled and began to trace the dark outline of each patch, less sensitive than the pale sections but still left a trail of sparks behind Carol's fingers. She reflexively held her a little tighter.

"It reminds me of how far you've come." The idea to tease her and say that it was to remind Carol to not lash out at her was rejected immediately; she was already on the verge of crying and would be far too sensitive for that. "And that makes me so proud of you."

"Ok," she muttered, sounding doubtful but pressing her lips against one of them as her hands resumed their descent along her front.

Elfnein's breath became ragged again almost immediately when a tongue came in contact, dragging along her skin, the fluctuation in stimulation only intensifying it. Carol reached the waistband of her shorts and she started pulling at the button, unzipping as soon as it popped open. She tugged them down past her hips, and Elfnein moved to her knees to allow them lower.

Elfnein put one hand on Carol's breastbone and another on the bed beside her, urging her down onto her back. Carol followed, laying down flat as Elfnein stepped out of her shorts and straddled her waist.

With some shifting, Elfnein was able to both hold Carol’s hand and with the other, resume its work under her skirt. Without any offending fabric in the way, it was easy to get Carol to start squirming immediately, and she squeezed Elfnein’s hand and dug her fingers into her shoulder. Blunt nails dug into the first layer of her skin, but the pain was so mild that she could keep it at the furthest back of her mind.

Desire had been building up for too long, and Elfnein gave in. “Raise up your leg for me,” she instructed, and when Carol did, she pressed herself down onto it.

A jolt shot through her, surprise and pleasure reaching a new peak as she cried out uncontrollably. She noticed Carol’s open mouth tug into a bit of a smile that faded and returned with each thrust of Elfnein’s fingers. Elfnein was glad to see her so happy, but the embarrassment made her want Carol to be too wrapped up in what was happening to herself to notice that the dam holding her vocalizations back had burst.

Elfnein sunk lower, supporting herself mainly on one elbow and was unable to hold herself upright as Carol pushed her thigh upwards in time with Elfnein’s grinding. She tried saying her name, but couldn’t get out more than a few short iterations of “Ca-”.

Carol pulled Elfnein down even further, and when a tongue came in contact with her bare skin, she realized Carol’s face was up against her chest. Her mouth quickly found a nipple, and Elfnein nearly screamed again, barely able to keep up the rhythmic motions that had Carol all but thrashing.

There was a rattling sound coming from behind them, but Elfnein ignored it. She heard a bang and someone yell, “Brat I’m going to kick your ass if,” and then she jolted upright in fear as that same person yelling screamed and slammed the door closed again.

As the past few seconds registered, Elfnein realized the situation. It was Chris’s voice. Chris had just walked in on them having sex. Her senpai Chris had just caught her in the middle of her first time. The burning blush across her face deepened, and she felt feverish.

“Get your asses out here in five minutes!” Chris shouted from the other side of the door, and Elfnein could hear the trauma in her voice. “You knew we all had plans today!” Right, they were all supposed to spend some time together after the body-aging experiment.

“Well…” Elfnein started, not sure how to recover from that. Carol looked just as scared and ashamed as Chris had sounded infuriated, impressive considering the rage seeping from under the door. “You never let me lock the door.”

“We…should….” Carol looked away and gulped audibly, panting still but unmoving. “We should go.”

“I’ll…change,” she said, referring to her panties, which were soaked through. “And wash my hands.

“Yeah.” Now that the edge of the shock was taken off, Carol looked disappointed, and frustration came back into her voice.

Elfnein got off of her before Carol could decide that Chris’s demand meant they had five minutes to finish – or perhaps before she herself could decide that. “We did make these plans already,” she sighed, and Carol gave an irritated huff.

With a sigh or her own, and a sly smile, Elfnein left her with a promising, “Nobody is going to be around overnight.” Carol turned away from her, but Elfnein caught an anticipatory smile gracing her lips. 

* * *

 

Finally, hours later, their group meetup ended. If Chris told anyone of what she walked in on, they didn't mention it. Elfnein was grateful for this, but worried that someone had mentioned how _close_ she and Carol had been the whole time. The lingering touches and needy stares kept her on edge all night.

"Sorry, I forgot about that," Elfnein said for the final time as they entered the room. "We can try again another time if you want," she meant to say. But the very instant the lock clicked shut Carol spun her around and pressed her lips against her own, tongue invading her mouth, a hand running through her hair.

Elfnein didn't take even a second to question it, combing her hand through Carol's bangs, returning the kiss with equal fervor. She had felt a dull, pulsing desperation in the background all through the day, but now she was going to give into that need, and give it everything she had.

Carol's hands were under her shirt quickly, practically tearing at her bra to unhook it. Before it even went fully slack, Carol was pulling it, along with her shirt, over her head to drop it to the floor.

Elfnein's shorts were the next to go, as  Carol managed to find the exact angle to make the button pop open at the slightest pull. This time her panties followed, and she was standing naked in front of Carol. Not for long, however, as Carol guided her to the bed and pushed her onto it, mouth never straying far from hers.

"Wait-" Elfnein's cry was swallowed by Carol's lips. "Carol, wait."

In that instant, Carol backed away, still close to her, but neither her mouth nor her hands were on her. The immediate compliance relaxed Elfnein, knowing at any time, she could call it quits and Carol would respect that.

"At least...you have to be undressed, too," Elfnein whispered, hopefully in a suggestive manner, but she was already breathless.

In the moment that Carol was stunned and watching her, Elfnein hooked her thumbs into the waistbands of both Carol's skirt and panties. They came off effortlessly, Carol stepping out of them as she pushed Elfnein further towards the headboard and pulled her shirt and bra over her head, dealing with neither buttons nor clasp. It didn't take long for Elfnein to realize, while pinned under Carol and returning a passionate kiss, that they were both fully nude now.

Carol's hand found Elfnein before she could even think about getting back at her. Her hips bucked and almost spasmed at the sudden sensation of at least one finger inside her. She groped around for somewhere to make Carol lose it, but the assault on her made it difficult.

Finally, while almost screaming Carol's name to the heavens, she found something wet and pushed two fingers inside of the entrance waiting for her. Carol gasped, still not as loud as her own wailing still, but she tried her best to keep her pleased.

"I lov-" Carol panted, gasping for breath between thrusts. "I love you."

Elfnein tried to return the sentiment, but couldn't do more than let loose a series of yelps. Now that Carol was inside her, and moving, Elfnein intended on keeping her there. She thought about rocking her hips against each movement, but her body did it for her.

Carol's free hand moved to her breast, and everything that she was feeling, everything that had built up all day, escalated. Elfnein tried to move just as much inside Carol, but was worried she couldn't meet her passion or even the urgency of her motions. As good as she felt, there was no way she could make Carol feel just as good.

Carol's mouth travelled from her own mouth, to her jaw and neck, down her collarbones and ending at her breasts. Elfnein held onto her tightly, keeping a grip around a forearm and hoping she would move within kissing range again soon. Carol kept a hand fastened at Elfnein's cheek, supporting herself on just one elbow as she ground into her.

Elfnein felt a sudden squeezing and warmth at her hand, as Carol began moaning intensely and shuddering. Her convulsions stopped after several seconds, but despite that hitch, Carol continued inside Elfnein, who pulled her hand out, not sure what to do with the stickiness coating it.

It hit Elfnein next, as she felt a sudden pressure, then something amazing as it snapped, and she was vaguely aware of the sound of her own voice rising higher than it already was. She rode the feeling out, and while it seemed too short she also was satisfied with everything about the unbelievable pleasure shooting through her.

“Carol,” she gasped, trying to catch her attention. She hadn’t stopped, and it was too much for Elfnein to take, so sensitive it was almost painful. “Carol,” she tried again, repeatedly patting on her shoulder.

She did stop that time, sitting up to look at her worriedly. “Is something wrong?”

“No, just…I’m done….” Elfnein covered her face with her hands, heat radiating from her cheeks.

“Oh.” Carol lowered herself back onto her, but wiggled her arms under Elfnein’s back and neck to hold her tightly. “Are you okay?”

“Just fine.” Elfnein buried herself into the hollow between Carol’s neck and shoulder, taking deep breaths to calm herself. The scent of Carol so close and the light sweat she’d built up wasn’t helping her to settle down her hammering heart at all.

“Mm.” Carol rolled to her side, taking Elfnein with her. She rubbed circles on her upper back, leaving small kisses everywhere within her reach. “I’m glad.”

“And you’re okay with everything, too?” Elfnein shivered as Carol’s lips brushed across bare skin, but in a soothing way, as opposed to the desperate need from just a minute ago.

“Yes,” she said immediately, but after a beat, corrected her answer. “Wait, no. Don’t make me wait all day next time.”

Elfnein couldn’t help but laugh, and Carol’s hand moved from her neck to tangle in her hair. “You’re so impatient. I didn’t know that would happen.”

“Lock the door next time, then.” She sounded firm, but Elfnein knew it was supposed to be a light tone. Frustration over situations would creep into her voice, but it was never directed at Elfnein anymore.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want to be interrupted either.” As her rushing blood finally began to slow to a normal pace, Elfnein yawned unexpectedly. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Carol let go of Elfnein and tried to pull the blanket over them, but they were laying on too much of it.

Elfnein gave a happy sigh and moved, kicking the comforter out from under her so that Carol could cover them with it. When she laid back down, Elfnein snuggled into her before she had the chance to reverse the situation. Carol turned towards her so that they could hold each other.

They remained still for a while, taking comfort in the others’ company and the closeness that being nude under the covers provided. Elfnein caught herself dozing off after a few moments of silence, and tried to bring herself back into an alert state with conversation.

“We should clean things up in the lab tomorrow.” No response. “Carol?” Still no response. “Are you awake?”

Elfnein shook her shoulder very lightly and leaned back to look at her face. She was completely still and looked peaceful, arm draped over Elfnein. “It’s only early evening,” she said to the sleeping Carol, smiling as she looked at her.

She was feeling tired as well though, and decided there wasn’t anything else they could do today that would top how she felt now. It was a good note to the end of a day, preparing her for an early morning tomorrow. “Good night,” she whispered, kissing Carol on the forehead before settling in herself.


End file.
